


capture the look in your eyes

by Leeyumsbae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shop, M/M, Model Zayn Malik, Photographer Liam Payne, Ziam AU, less than 500 words lol, literally so short, soft au?, this is my first fic so please be nice :), this is really random so idk what to put here, ziam coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeyumsbae/pseuds/Leeyumsbae
Summary: “one of the best photos I’ve ever taken,” The man with the brown eyes said. “Maybe it was the model.”or the one where Liam is an amateur photographer who only photographs beautiful things. Zayn just happened to be the beautiful thing Liam photographed.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	capture the look in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a promt i made on tumblr a while ago :)
> 
> my tumblr is @fireproofzixm

Bells chimed in the quiet yet comfortable coffee shop Zayn always went to. He was working on some drawings he needed to finish. Zayn always went to the same places when he needed a change in scenery, this being one of them. He didn’t recognize the new person that walked in, since Zayn was always there he knew all the regulars. This man wasn’t a regular, no this man was definitely just passing by the small town Zayn lived in. The man walked up to the counter to place his order and Zayn heard the beautiful man’s voice. It was quite strange actually, how Zayn immediately felt connected to the man, like somehow he knew there was something special about him. The man turned around and smiled at Zayn. Of course Zayn froze and made a half-smile-half-i’m-going-to-shit-myself face back at the man. The man just chucked softly and slowly walked toward Zayn’s table. “hi, i’m Liam” the man or Liam said as he held out his hand and slide into the booth. “i’ve noticed you ordered the most caffeinated item on the menu” Zayn took Liam’s hand and scolded himself in his head ‘really Zayn? that’s what you decide to say to the pretty man?’ Liam just smiled in a way that has Zayn already in love with his eyes. When Liam smiled his eyes get lost in his cheeks to create a smile so similar to a puppy’s. Liam pulled out a camera and before he knew it Zayn was being photographed by Liam. “sorry i hope you don’t mind” Liam said while reviewing the photos he took of Zayn. “wow these are really good!” “thanks? i’ve never really been photographed” “oh! i almost forgot, i never got your name!” Liam said while still taking a few pictures of Zayn. “it’s Zayn” Liam just smiled and Zayn smiled back. Liam took a few more photos of Zayn until he decided that Liam shouldn’t be the only one having fun. He took out his phone and started taking pictures of Liam, of course none of them were as good as Liam’s but Zayn wouldn’t admit that. They were both having a good time. Just the two of them in a coffee shop booth taking shit pictures of each other. It was getting late and Liam decided to take one last picture of Zayn. “one of the best photos I’ve ever taken,” The man with the brown eyes said. “maybe it was the model.” and with that Liam got his coffee and his camera and left before Zayn got the chance to say anything back.

**Author's Note:**

> So like i’ve said this is my first fic so please be nice and let me know what you think! I wrote this quick but I’m still proud of it. Also if you wanna see the original promt you can find it on my tumblr! it’s @fireproofzixm


End file.
